Alliance-Yagh Conflict
250px|right 250px|right The Alliance-Yagh Conflict was a five year long war between the Sol Alliance and the Yagh. The war took a heavy toll on both sides, killing over 2,000,000 Alliance servicemen and 1,500,000 Yagh soldiers. However, the war did have one positive effect: the Alliance focused more on building up it's military force and several years later, the Yagh joined the Alliance. Timeline 2214 *First Contact is established with the Yagh. Several weeks after First Contact, the Yagh assault Alliance forces near the Yagh home planet. Only 5 ships out of 30 escape back to Alliance space. The battle lasted only 7 minutes. *Alliance forces mobilize the Terran and Parisian fleets for war. Due to lack of military experience, Terran Premier Parker appoints Field Marshall Paul Foley as Commander-in-Chief of the Terran military for the duration of the war. Foley appoints Vice Admiral Muhammad Al-Jahani as coordinator of the fleets. *Parisian Primarch Devon promotes himself to the rank of Supreme Commander and offically has overall command of all Parisian forces following the retirement of current Supreme Commander Leos Olurka. *Only small skirmishes occur during the remaining months of the year. Casualties only range within the hundreds. 2215 *The Battle of Tombstone occurs, resulting in a bitter lose for the Alliance. A third of the Terran Second Fleet is lost and half of the Parisian Second Fleet is lost. The Yagh lost only 6 ships in the battle. *Parisian Imperial Admiral Luaren is demoted following a confrontation with the Primarch. He later attempts to assassinate the Primarch but fails. His involvement is never proven. *Rear Admiral Rohan Gyatso, commander of the Terran Second Fleet, is killed during a skirmish with a Yagh fleet. He is replaced by Rear Admiral Thomas Langley. *The Terran Third Fleet, under the command of Rear Admiral George Henderson, abandons New McCoy, a Terran colony at the edge of Alliance space to invading Yagh forces. All of the colonists are evacuated prior to the invasion. As a result of the loss of New McCoy, Rear Admiral Henderson is fired and replaced by Rear Admiral Victoria Demarco. *The Parisian Fifth fleet is completely destroyed by the Yagh, killing nearly 30,000 Parisian servicemen. 2216 *The Alliance gains it's first victory in the war, destroying a small fleet of Yagh ships. *The Yagh attacked the Parisian colony of Lurka, one of their largest colonies. Over 500,000 colonists and soldiers are killed during the invasion. *The Battle of Sol VI occurs, only 5 light years away from Earth, the Terran home world. *With the combined efforts of the Terran and Parisian fleets, the Alliance stops the advance of Yagh on Earth. *Commander "Stonewall" Harland and the crew of the TSS Lexington are captured and killed by the Yagh. *Field Marshall Foley suffers a heart attack and dies several says later. Premier Parker re assumes control of the Terran military. Vice Admiral Al-Jahani remains as the coordinator of the fleets. 2217 *The Alliance wins small skirmishes against the Yagh, slowly pushing them back into their own space. *The "Terra Nova Project" begins. Hundreds of scientists are recruited to work on the massive program. *The Yagh are pushed back to the edge of Alliance space. *The commander of the Yagh forces is killed during a battle with the Parisian First Fleet. His death is a crippling blow to the Yagh forces. *The Parisians begins building the Parisian Sixth Fleet, which will only contain destroyers and supercarriers. 2218 *The "Terra Nova Project" is completed. The Terrans unleash it, resulting in the deaths of 500,000 Yagh. *The Battle of Shanxi occurs, resulting in the death of Colonel John Foley. *The war officially comes to an end. However, pockets of resistance from the Yagh occur for the next few months. 2219 *The war comes to a full end, with the Yagh surrendering to the Alliance. 2230 *The Yagh are invited to become members of the Sol Alliance.